Konstantine
by Majin Cloud
Summary: The whole songfic is about Vegeta and Bulma's development of a relationship and their break ups, memories, and regrets. It's probably going to be a long one, based on the length of the song being used (9:38). The song is Something Corporate 'Konstantine'
1. Konstantine: Curious

Konstantine: Curious

Vegeta dashed this way and that, avoiding his own blasts. He was late, and one hit him. All that flushed through his mind was the need, the yearning, the nastalgia for the gold. The power was at his fingertips, almost within grasp. At this point, he believed nothing could stop him. In that instant, something went terribly wrong. Wires sizzled, fire burned, and bones broke

When he awoke, he heard faint sounds. Not many things were clear and his vision especially. He could make out the droning and annoying voice of the earth woman.The woman who took him in, the woman who gave him shelter and training facilities. Not to mention food. 

I don't think i'd mind her, he thought, if it wasn't for her madenning voice. Afterall, she was appealing to the eye, and the Prince did not find this common among many earth women. But, like so many other things hindered by his mind, something held him back from her. 

'He'll be find, my dear. Just some rest, that's all.'

'Thanks, daddy,' He recognized the womans voice, and assumed the other was that of the father. 'I'll look after him for awhile.'

As he remembered it, weeks past and Vegeta and Bulma grew closer. She looked after him while he recovered. He wasn't sure, but he was beginning to think the woman carried a certain interest in him. Vegeta was almost sure he could catch a galnce or two from Bulma every now and then. A glance of his body, his chest, any part of his figure for that matter.

Weeks after the accident, Vegeta had finally regained the strength of his legs. He still needed occasional help, but Bulma had lessened her time with him, due to his lack of need. Hunger rung over his body, and he began to make the possible, but still difficult journey down the stairs from his bed quarters to the ktichen. The usual bit of stumble was involved, but after five long and hard minutes, he made his way to the bottom and soon found himself making haste to the kitchen. Vegeta opened the door to the fridge and gazed upon the contents, cool air of the refridgerator breezing on him. Lettuce, ham, mayo, mustard, and pickles, he decided. As he was searching for the bread to accompany the casual ingrediants on the counter, the front door creaked open. Two dark figures were standing in the doorway, one giggling and the other hovering close over. He knew the giggle and quickly decided who the taller and much more intoxicated figure was; that miserable earthling that he had blown away once before. Vegeta snuck closer to listen to their conversation.

'Come on Bulma, let me come in.' Yamcha managed to say.

Bulma backed away and hushed him with low and authoritative words, 'I don't think so, Yamcha. You should go home and rest, you're obviously drunk.'

'I'm just fine.' Yamcha claimed in his stupor.

Vegeta watched as Yamcha moved closer to Bulma to kiss her and instantly felt the urge to fire a ki blast through his stomach and kill the miserable earthling a second time. He imaged the smell of alcohol on the pathetic human's breath and was much relieved to find Bulma dodging the kiss and pushing Yamcha out the door.

'Tomorrow, when you can walk straight.' Bulma promised him and closed the door, quickly locking it leaning her weight against it, as if she had no strength within herself.

Vegeta quickly found his way back to his sandwhich ingredients and made three. He sat down at the table just in time. Bulma strode into the kitchen, looking happy as could be.

'Have fun?' Vegeta inquired, while stuffing his face with a sandwhich.

'More than you could image.' Bulma lied and took one of the sandwhiches.

Vegeta glared and sat up, taking the other sandwhich with him to his room. He wasn't quite sure why he glared at her, maybe it was instinct. He was mad at her, in fact he felt inquisitive. Almost sorry for her. He wasn't quite sure why she put up with that drunk fool.

_I can't image all the people that you know,  
And the places that you go,  
When the lights are turned down low._

I don't own DB/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama is God and I am but a subject of him. 


	2. Konstantine: Unpleasant Company

Konstantine: Unpleasant Company

Patience was never a virtue that Vegeta delved in. As days past, he was soon well enough to train again. In this matter, he would liked to have had his way in wasting no time at all. To Vegeta's surprise one day, the Gravity Mahine had not been fixed yet. 

How am I to become a Super Saiyajin if I have no training ground, he thought. Kakarot is already ahead of me and I'm slacking off on this disgrace of a rock. If it's not fixed soon, i'll have to take one of Dr. Briefs' ships and get off this miserable planet.

Before he left, he looked for the earth woman. Vegeta looked all over the house for Bulma. She wasn't in the kitchen, or her room, or the bathroom. Where could she be? He suddenly realized she worked at Capsule Corps. with her father. I'm pretty sure where that is, he quickly assured himself. He hopped over the stairway and landed next to the door. Vegeta opened the door and leapt into the sky, leaving the front door wide open. 

Capsule Corps. was easy to find. Vegeta quickly landed in front of the huge building and fired his gaze upwards. His assumption was that Bulma would be somewhere close to the top. So, he decided to waste little time and strolled right into the building. Being of another planet, he payed no attention to the metal detectors that he strolled right through and even less attention to the people both pleading and demanding him to stop. He pushed many of them aside with nothing more than his mind and found himself inside the evelator. The button that was highest numbered in earth numbers was the one he pushed, he also recongnized the name next to it, "Ms. Bulma Briefs".

As the elevator soared up and up, Vegeta quickly grew impatient. Partly because of the time it was taking and partly because of the awful music that was being played on the ride.The top of the elevator was soon gaping open with a whole in the top and Vegeta was looking for the number of Bulma's floor. After a minute or two, he found it and kicked the door open, watching it fly forward and amazingly missing people in the line of fire. He levitated over the floor and to the biggest doors he could find, while many people were in awe at what had just occured. The doors were solid oak and he guessed that they stopped sound pretty well, for when he entered the board room each person was surprised to see him and had obviously heard nothing moments before.

People gasped and pointed. One brave man even said, 'Who...what is that?!'

Vegeta wasted no time, 'The gravity room must be fixed, woman! Now!'

Bulma's face grew red in anger as everyone but her fled the room, 'Vegeta! What the hell are you doing here? I'm at work ! You can't just bardge in and demand things all the time!'

He stepped closer to her, keeping the same stiff face, 'I must continue my training immediately if I am to become a Super Saiyajin and defeat Kakarot!'

'That was a very important meeting you just interrupted, I'll have you know! The gravity room will be fixed when it's fixed,' she said with firmness in her tone. Bulma began to walk out but Vegeta appeared in front of her as she got out of the door.

'Now, woman!' Vegeta pushed her up against the door.

Bulma could feel his hot breath being exhaled on her face, and she was genuinly scared, 'O-okay.'

Vegeta grabbed bulma and threw her over his shoulder while she was wailing and many people were watching. Vegeta blew open one of the windows in the board room and flew out of it, toward the Briefs residence, which wasn't far.

_And I dont understand all the things you've seen,  
But i'm slipping in between you,  
And your big....dreams,  
It's always you, my big dreams._

_  
_


	3. Konstantine: Realization

Konstantine: Realization

Bulma was swiftly fixing the Gravity Room for Vegeta by now. Hands working vigorously almost like one of the machines she built herself. Half the motions she didn't have to think about, they were instinctive, like she was born with the knowledge and had been using it all along for many years. The room had been built back up, and all that needed fixing was the machine. Vegeta watched, content in the silence. Soon the erie silence turned to thought, as per usual. 

Why am I staying here, he thought. I could travel to another planet and get the same effect. A planet without annoying earth women with chiseled hair. He watched her hands move. Swiftly, slyly, without hesitation. Vegeta almost wondered what the touch of those hands would feel like. This latter thought thrust him back within his normal self.

'Hurry up, woman. Is it done yet?' Vegeta snarled and spat at the same time.

Bulma's face flared red, 'You don't _have_ to rush everything! You need to learn to relax sometimes, seriously Vegeta. It's not always about training training training,' she spat back.

Upon absorbing the words, Vegeta didn't like them. Although that wasn't what his more in depth thoughts were. The instinctive reaction was to raise the anger level, but then he took a step back and began to admire Bulma for standing up to him like such. He wasn't quite sure why, but it intrigued him. Him, the Prince of the Saiyajins, being stood up to by a mere earthling whom he could crush with a fingertip. Stood up to like water daring to venture into a desert. Was she brave or mad. Are brave and mad but the same?

After a few more moments, Vegeta's thought were interrupted, 'There you go, Prince of Saiyajins. The Gravity Machine is fixed. A simple "thank you" would do nicely, maybe a please in the future,' she said jokingly.

Vegeta hesitated, 'Thank you,' he finally muttered lowly.

Bulma was almost startled by his last words. The prideful prince decided to show a little compassion toward others. After a bit of thought, she decided to play along, 'You're welcome, Vegeta,' she patted him on the back with a nod.

Vegeta growled lowly and went into the Gravity Room and began his grueling training.

Bulma walked back to the house, slowly, watching Vegeta go the other direction, into the Gravity Room. She couldn't help but acknowledge his muscles, his build, his body in whole. He had a good body, but his personality is definitely somewhat to be desired. In all, she decided he wasn't as bad as she first thought him to be. After all, he did say thank you, with a growl, but thank you nonetheless.

It was 1:00 P.M. by now, but she didn't feel like going back to the office. She put her hand on the cold door knob, turned it and pushed the door open. Bulma decided to take a short nap. Bulma strode up the stairs, legs pulling her up the way. Her jacket was off before she reached her room. She threw her jacked down onto the chair next to her nightstand. She slipped under the warm sheets and comforter as her drowsiness seemed to be magnified. Sleep overcame her, accompanied by dreams. The warmth nurtured her and fought away the weariness.

When Bulma awoke, it was already five o'clock to her amazement. She'd slept for quite a bit longer than intended, but it felt good and she didn't mind it much. She was rested, but needed an energy booster. Bulma grabbed a casual outfit and left her room, heading for the shower. 

Vegeta had worked thrice as hard, trying to make up for lost time. He was done training early, but he felt as thought he accomplished much. The cold door knob felt good on his burning skin. Every fiber of his being ached for sleep now, only to be put through the torture again the next day. His legs mechanically scaled the stairs, letting him know their anger towards him for demanding so much with each step. As he passed the bathroom, he heard the shower's mundane flow. He glanced at the door, almost like a calling sailed through the air towards him. 

Vegeta's eyes were uncontrollably glued to the scene. A shepard boy looking upon a forbidden angel. Bulma undressed, and he couldn't help but watched. She's left the door open, he thought. His eyes yearned for more and his muscles began to get sore, even more so than they were; but not from hard work, this time from a need of touch, a need of connection. Vegeta's eyes traced over every visible contour of Bulma's body, seemingly forced by himself. His breath came short to him, as if he was unable to find the oxygen in the air. Vegeta's mind raced and he was unable to recall this sensation from any time before.

Time seemed to freeze and Vegeta found himself in a field, a field of bliss and emotion that he could not escape. To him, it seemed threatening. Like the field wanted to swallow him. He knew that the swallowing would feel good, but yet he was affraid of it. And so, he began to run.

_And you tell me that it's over,  
I wake up lying in a patch,  
of Four Leaf Clover._

Author's note:This chapter is quite a bit longer than the rest, I do believe. Based on my standards anyway, it is a long chapter. I hope some people are enjoying this, and that i'm not just writing it for me. Hehe. Anywho. Read and review, please. Thanks. -Majin Cloud


End file.
